infamousfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Corrupted
Suspects of what's behind this Sasha might've mutated further, which altered her tar into a mutagenic substance which alters normal humans into mutated creatures, where conduits and/or those who have been infected before with the previous strain have at least resistance to it, if not immunity. Vae Infectus 02:43, July 9, 2010 (UTC) Hm. Possible. But honestly I think the cause of this is something new entirely, something or someone we've never seen before. Like one of the dead drops says, if the ray sphere is activated in the presence of a conduit, powers should manifest in 1 to 48 hours, and the conduit should have full control over them in about 2 weeks. Hopefully you understand what I mean.Superchickin86 18:58, July 11, 2010 (UTC) :Hmm... Considering that so far Sasha is the only conduit that has any biological-based powers (all others have elemental-based), I think she's a very possible candidate. If they do continue on her story, it would be great since she was left on a cliffhanger in the first game. If it's a new person all together, I'd be a little disappointed :\ CirChris -Here to help! 21:29, July 9, 2010 (UTC) : :Well, honestly I think they will continue on with her story, at least with the evil karma story. But I just don't see her becoming this huge monstrosety. But who knows? Maybe she's controling that monster with her powers.Superchickin86 18:59, July 11, 2010 (UTC) : :Personally, I believe they arent related to Sasha. My theory is that, somehow, they are changed by something the First Sons did - after all, they're from the place the Ray Sphere was developed. Maybe something got loose and started spreading mutation, or perhaps it's something like rogue techonology running amok somewhere? I doubt, however, that it is related to Sasha, as it doesn't seem to fit in with her powerset (producing a mind-controlling tar, shooting blasts of energy, generating a shield.) Most likely, it's an unpleasant remnant of the work of the First Sons, possibly on the Ray Sphere. : :I think that perhaps a former First Sons test subject/worker either :A. Gained the power of corruption :B.Released a T.virus type compound casuing the rise of the corrupted :Respectively chances are Sasha's part ended after the completion of the 15th evil side quest. Whatiswithmoya 19:32, August 21, 2010 (UTC) Seperate pages I've noticed that while the Ravager has it's own page the Swamp Creatures however are a far more common enemy and seems to be their primary example even so far as the poster boys for the Corrupted, yet don't have their own page. (Brandon Storm9 00:08, February 26, 2011 (UTC)) Me or Wiki? Look, i have noticed some changes in the section editing, is it the wiki or, me? 02:22, September 20, 2011 (UTC)The Necro Slayer Veteram I assume you mean the new editor. It is the wiki. The editor works the exact same way, but the layout is different. Alareiks | 09:47, September 20, 2011 (UTC) Conduits This is just a guess, mind you, but wouldn't all the Corrupted be Conduits? I recall in the good ending Zeke says something like, "all those monsters started dropping." Also, in a Dead Drop, Bertrand tells Wolfe to develop a Conduit tracker. Maybe that's how he finds his "recruits"? I'm not trying to merely speculate here, I'm just putting it out there, because I don't believe the article says anything about them having been conduits themselves. Wierdperson31 03:04, March 11, 2012 (UTC) Well, to avoid sounding speculative, I will say that the ending of InFamous 2 proved that they draw their power from Rayfield radiation; however, I will say (again, to avoid sounding speculative) that this may not prove that they're conduits, or at least not exactly, since it's confirmed that Bertrand transforms people into corrupted but we don't know what the specifics are in terms of what allows him to do that or if he can do it to everyone or only those with the conduit gene. There are just too many unknowns to simply say "The corrupted are all conduits." But you do have a sound basis.Hello and Goodbye 03:23, March 11, 2012 (UTC) *It's actually a known fact that the Corrupted are mutated conduits, Bertrand used his powers on the conduits to turn them into what they are now. They're also called "freaks" along with conduits because they are conduits. It seems that they can only be mutated into the Corrupted if those people are conduits, that's the reason why they all dropped in the good ending. Electric Tuna 03:49, March 11, 2012 (UTC)